User talk:Mugged99
Hello, and welcome to the wiki! If you have any questions feel free to ask them on my talk page. When creating achievement articles for a game, and you don't know a certain detail, or you aren't going to specify it, leave it black. I designed that template to automatically mark the page as incomplete, but it doesn't work if you use ??? or EDIT in one of the fields. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:04, 23 October 2008 (UTC) alright, what if i just input your template and then input the picture and leave ... what should i do, ? holy crap, sorry about that big i tower deckoed the entire list lol :I already fixed the pages you made, and I don't really mind, as your contributions are still helpful, just try not to make the same mistake in the future. :) --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:14, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ill try again Talk pages Please DO NOT add questions or non informative text to article pages. That is what the talk pages are for. To get to a talk page, click the discussion tab at the upper right corner of the page, and then you can ask whatever you want there. Don't forget to sign your messages. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:24, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :To sign type ~~~~ at the end of your message. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:17, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Mini bombo I don't actually have Mini Bombo, but my guess is that you need to use 5 of the bomb powerups in succession. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:59, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Nope, it's get a chain of 5. Also, I saw you in the lobby earlier, Mugged. You said nobody in the lobby talked, but we were talking. Check your public chat, it's probably set to friends' only or off. You can check it in the main lobby, to the right of the chat. Just so you know ^_^ RE: Virtuoso Lexicomonist See Talk:Lexicominos#Hidden_Achievement. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:08, 25 November 2008 (UTC) How wiki works I didn't say that your edit was spam, but that the link to the Wikipedia article on Worms was sufficient information about Worms, which is after all not a FunOrb game. If you disagree with that then feel free to start a discussion on Talk:Arcanists. Neither Bigd56 nor any other contributor has the final say on the contents of the wiki: rather we seek a consensus via discussion as a community. OrbFu 19:36, 12 December 2008 (UTC) The plot thickens I made a mistake: the link isn't rendered. I saw it in the page source (in the Infobox at the top), but the template no longer displays the "Inspiration" section - that bit was removed in July by Vimescarrot with the comment "It's just making arguments". Perhaps the best thing to do would be to revive the discussion in Forum:Inspirations about a "Similar games" field in the infobox - for Arcanists this would probably be Worms and Gunbound (which is possibly closer to Arcanists in gameplay terms, although less well known than Worms outside Asia). OrbFu 21:59, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey, "Mugge D 99", are you the one I know? I play under Zehnstein? Remember when you came to California and I showed you FunOrb? Yeah, that's me. <:-) Anyway, I just wanted to welcome you to the wiki, since you know, I introduced you to FunOrb. Just one tip: when you're typing on articles, and even talk pages, type it out neatly, with all punctuation and capitalization. It will increase your chances of your edits not being reverted; people like it to be written neatly. Also, when BigD56 got rid of the backgrounds on those Vertigo 2 images, he used a thing called transparency. There are plenty of forums and guides talking about it. You use a thing called the GIMP - search it on the Web. And say to the family! TimerootTalk • • 02:55, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. Well, I'm sorry then. Is your name supposed to spell "Mugged", as in, "robbed"? You see, I have a relative who abbreviated his name "MuggeD", and I incorrectly assumed it was you. Sorry. <:-( TimerootTalk • • 04:21, 13 December 2008 (UTC) A slight note on your main page tabs. Those are linking to my achievements page and vertigo times. You should change that.Powdinet 13:45, 13 December 2008 (UTC) RE:RE: Achievement and vertigo tabs First, you need to change the user name the tabs link to. Change 'Powdinet' in the links into 'Mugged99'. Then, you need to create the pages, and make sure they match the link in the tab thing. Then, you need to create the pages, and copy the tables from my pages or from other users pages, or even make your own. Whichever one you choose, you'll need to know what you can edit or not.Powdinet 18:45, 13 December 2008 (UTC) : Also, I didn't answer to you on arcanists because When you pm'ed me I had full buddie list and before I could delete someone They started the match :/Powdinet 18:49, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Typo on your user page You're missing an l from "Zombie Dawn Multiplayer". You only have to pay once ;) OrbFu 13:05, 14 December 2008 (UTC) um can you please make your edits to your page more concise and better on the edits page. over 30 edits in one day can really hold people back from seeing other edits. (aka: do multiple things in one edit if at all possible so that you don't have so many edits just by you.)[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 20:58, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ya... look at your side bar under latest activity. click more. look at how many edits you made on your page since 00.00 (UTC) today(aka: the 14th of December). --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 21:10, 14 December 2008 (UTC)